Eileen
by kittycat12346
Summary: Another group of survivors find the West Georgia West Correctional facility. In that group, there is Eileen; A thirty seven year old pregnant woman. She soon catches the eye of everybody's favorite walker killer; Daryl Dixon. Daryl/OC


**Welcome, dearies (I call my reader that) to my walking dead fanfiction! Yay yay! Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! Ok, peace out! This is set during say the word**

"Jackpot! Jack freaking pot!" Says Keith, who is jumping like a little two year old girl who just met some Disney princess. I look up, and I see a prison. Keith is right; jackpot! Before, we were living in tents in the forest. Until we were ambushed by a herd of zombies; we had to leave most of our food, and our leader, Jake was turned. We have been on the run for about a year, and it's a relief to find somewhere isolated, and more protected.

"Mommy, is that our new home?" Asked Patty, my two-year old daughter. I felt my heart sink as she said that. Patty's only two, she should not have to experience a zombie apocalypse! She lost so much; her father, her friends, her hamster, her older sister and her childhood. A two-year old should not experience this.

"Maybe Patts, we just have to be patient, and kill the zombies." Answered Vicky, my thirteen-year old daughter.

"I don't like zombies. Why do they eat us?"

"Why do humans eat animals? It's just the way that they were made for." Keith answered.

"It's not very nice though! Why don't the police arrest them? Why didn't daddy arrest them? He is a police officer, right? Why can't Billy Jean help? She is a soldier! Mommy, why aren't they doing anything?"

"Your dad's dead, and so is Billy Jean! The police can't arrest them, because the zombies will eat their f***** brains! Everything is dead! Oprah's a zombie; Ariel's a zombie and Obama's one too!" Said Bob. Even though I am a south girl myself, Bob is a true redneck who is not afraid to speak his mind, which gets very inappropriate, and offensive. In this case, I don't know what to think about. My pregnancy hormones are all over the place and I start crying, like a fool with Patty.

"Jesus Bob? What's wrong with…" Vicky suddenly pauses. "Are you… drunk?"

"Nooooo." Bob says in a drunken slur.

"Where the hell did you find alcohol? We can't even find shelter!" Said June, another one of our survivors.

"Somewhere, sugar tits." June looks at him with a shocked face. She then slaps him across the face, leaving him a red hand mark on his left cheek.

"Guys, we really should go, and make it safe," I say. We all agree and we make our way to the prison, ready to kick some zombie butt.

As we make our way to the gates, we see that it has already been opened. Could their be more survivors?

"Ok guys, there seems to be no zombies around here, so lets just get inside, slowly and quietly, ok guys?" Keith said. He seems to have taken the role as leader, ever since Jake died. Keith is a good leader, though. He has kept us all alive, for this long.

He gets in, followed by Timmy, an African-American survivor who was Jake's best friend before he died.

Suddenly, I hear growling behind me. I turn around and too my horror, I see a mob of zombies, coming our direction!

"Mommy, I'm scared!" My two-year old tells me. I feel my heart sink, as she says that.

"Patty and Vicky, get behind me, NOW!" I order my children.

My kids nod and get behind me. I get my gun, and remove the safety mode.

"Patty, come in…" Keith says before Patty runs off, to the hill.

I don't even let it sink in that Patty might get scratched or bitten; I just run after her. I can't run as fast as I could back in junior high, and since I'm also eight months pregnant, which doesn't help. But I still run after my daughter. I see her pick something up, and run back to me, with a doll in her hands.

There is a zombie behind her, ready to bit her on her neck. I aim my gun and shot him right in the eye.

"PATTY!" I yell. "GET OVER HERE! RUN!" I scream, at the top of my lungs. Patty is running towards me. I keep shooting every zombie that is trying to approach her.

She approaches me, and we get in the prison's yard. I hug Patty, and I thank the lord that she is alright. Hopefully, this will be the last time I have a heart attack.

"Let's go see if it's clear in this cell block." Keith says. I look up, and we are about to enter Cell block C. Maybe this will be our new home!

As we approach it, we see people, around a baby smiling. The man, whom is holding the baby, turns to us.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" The man says, in a southern accent.

"Were just survivors! We mean no harm, I swear!" I tell the man.

"How do we know that? How do we know that, huh?"

"Were just like you guys! Trying to survive this world! Please, we really do mean no harm!" I tell the man desperately.

"Cell block B. Enjoy, guys." Said the man who was holding the infant earlier. I turn around, and to my horror, I see a bunch of dead zombies, laying on the floor. Vicky gasps, and I am ready to faint.

"Mr, why do we have to live in such a disgusting place? I ain't sleeping in here! Those zombies might wake up!" Patty tells him.

"Get used to it, sweetheart. This ain't like before, and you be seeing these walkers all the time." The man turns around and starts walking away. I quickly run up to him, before he gets to get out.

"Hey, you!" The man turns around to me.

"Me?" He asks me. I nod.

"You never, ever speak to my daughter like that. Or you will pay."

"You don't scare me. I'm more afraid of a couch, then you." He says rolling his eyes.

"You don't scare me either."

"I can use a cross-bow."

"Pfff, so can I!" I tell him.

"Oh really now?" He asks me.

"Yeah."

"Then come on, let's see if you really can. I dare ya."

"Come on! You missed the walker by like a mile! You liar!" He tells me. I roll my eyes.

"I am eight months pregnant, I don't see your baby bump, mister!" I tell him.

"We had a pregnant survivor too." I am surprised that he tells me this. Maybe that baby is his child?

"That baby you were holding. Was that your baby?" I ask him.

"Nah. It's our leaders baby… Well, it could also be his best friend's too." He tells me.

Suddenly, I feel my water break. I look down, and I realize that I'm about to give birth. S****!

**OOOOOOOOOOOH! LOL Review please! If you review, you get a puppy! (puppy not included. I lied. But review please.) **


End file.
